95 Percent
by RenaUke
Summary: Light reminds himself why he stays with L despite his annoying tenacity. Light x L, implied sex.


Light x L, even though I never have, and likely never will, watch/read Death Note

Sex is implied because I can't write it just yet. but if I keep reading M fics, I may yet learn.

* * *

Light's dream always ended the same way. L would be straddling his chest, and put the gun against his temple, plastering his auburn hair to his sweating face. _'You are Kira,'_ he would hiss, but the second before he pulled the trigger, Light would wake with a gasp. As always, that was how it ended tonight. When Light opened his eyes, he saw dimly the white ceiling and the slope of the eave. He heard the clank of the chain as L shifted next to him. The clink-clink-clink was going to drive him crazy. Carefully he twisted his hand and grabbed the chain. He worked his fingers along it, silencing it link by link, until his hand encountered cold flesh.

Light snatched his hand back, but L did not stir beside him. He half turned, and saw L's straggly bangs floating as he breathed, and L's pale hand wrapped in the chain that tied them together. Light slid his own hand across the sheets and gripped L's chilly fingers. The detective's eyelid's didn't even flutter.

Light turned and pulled himself up on one elbow, watching L's peaceful chest rise and fall. He sat up. The sheets pooled around his waist. As usual, L was lying on top of the covers, his laptop sleeping on the nearest chair. Light's eyes strayed to the tall detective's face. His black eyelashes lay flush with his marble white cheeks. There was nothing like dim light to remind Yagami why he stayed by the annoying detective.

Light extracted himself from the sheets, which glowed pale in the low light. Like L. He knelt for a moment, looking down at L's hair against the pillow. Then, careful to muffle the chain, Light maneuvered himself to the space between L's knees. He held himself over the sleeping form on all fours, savoring the way the insomniac's chest barely moved when he slept. For a moment, Light could imagine that L was not a maniac detective, but just an average guy. Rather, a very hot average guy in a very vulnerable position. Yagami smiled to himself as he leaned down to brush his lips experimentally across L's cheek. There was no response. When the elder detective slept, which was rarely, he slept very deeply. Light smiled again and proceeded to make out with the sleeping man.

Beneath Light, L smiled inside his brain. This was a lovely game. He risked opening his left eye, but Light was to engrossed to notice. L decided to savor the moment before breaking it. He remained still, picking up Light's rhythm. Slowly, he brought his legs up so they hovered over Yagami's unsuspecting waist. They, working around Light's oblivious arms, he put his own arms around the boy's neck, leaving a little space. Having set his trap, L at last relaxed, and passively opened his mouth.

Light abruptly felt the stone lips give way before him, and another tongue come to meet his. It only lasted a moment before he realized the implications and pulled away. Then Light found he could not get up, as he came in contact with L's encircling arms. At the same time, long legs tightened around his waist. Light stared in disbelief at the peaceful eyelashes that still graced L's cheeks. At last, the detective opened his eyes.

"Hello, Yagami-kun," he purred, sweet as sugar. "Wasn't that fun?" Light peered into the other's face, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" L deadpanned. "I enjoyed myself thoroughly. But you know, Yagami-kun, if you want to make out, you can just ask." L stuck the tip of his pink tongue out the corner of his mouth and let it lie there, waiting. Light could feel the game of tension building. He noticed L was moving his hips ever so slightly, back and forth.

"Well then, Ryuuzaki," he returned, even toned," do you want to make out?"

"Why yes, Yagami-kun," replied L, punctuating he statement with a hungry smile and a hip roll. He licked Light's chin, pulling him down with his encircling arms.

After a moment, Light pulled away from L's tongue, though not without effort.

Ryuuzaki," he said hoarsely, "I like your tongue very much." L smiled coyly, flicking out the tongue in question. Light swayed.

"Ryuuzaki," he continued, "do you know where I would like your tongue better?" L answered with a little hip twitch, making Light hiss. Then the larger detective threw all his weight, rolling on top of Light. The younger man looked only mildly alarmed. L flicked his tongue again, licking a trail down Yagami's neck.

L lay with his head on Light's chest. The younger man's breathing was once again slow and even. The older man had his arms draped around Yagami's bare waist. Moisture glistened in his jet hair.

"Yagami-kun." When L spoke his voice rumbled in Light's thighs. "How much do you love me?" The question seemed almost threatening.

"With all my heart," replied Light. It wasn't true, but it seemed appropriate.

"Liar," hissed L, digging his nails briefly into Light's hip. "I am less than 50% in your heart. More like 30%."

"What makes you say that?" Light was genuinely curious.

"Well, Misa-Misa holds 40% of you heart, and killing holds 30%."

"You're wrong. That airhead gets none of my heart. She's a convenient accessory, nothing more. And you know how I feel about these killing accusations. I'm not the Kira you're hunting. I say you are 100% of my heart." L laughed bitterly, his bony chin digging into Light's stomach.

"Well, Yagami-kun, I hope you understand you'll never be more than 90% in my heart until I am 100% you are not Kira. Kira." Light huffed.

"In that case, Ryuuzaki, you can have no more than 90% in my heart until you quit this Kira accusations." L smiled against Light's stomach.

"That sounds fair, Yagami-kun," he replied.


End file.
